That Legend?
by XFireVixenX
Summary: A 1000 years ago, chaos erupted and a legend was born. Now in present time, that legend is about to be reincarnated. But can someone figure out the clues before it all happens, and stop the reincarnation? Will contain pairing of Horo x Ren.


**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Shaman King.**_

**~~ I hope you all enjoy this first chapter. More will be coming, hoping to make this a longer one, but we'll just see. ~~**

The story was simple. 1000 years ago a man had attacked a village, it wasn't an ordinary village but one that held the prized King's jewel, this jewel would grant the holder any power they demanded. It could destroy planets and stars; this jewel wasn't any ordinary jewel, it gave the holder the ultimate power to rule.

The man attacked the village and took the jewel, he travelled to every village and country around the Earth, taking over the areas and commanding the locals under his spell. They were slaves to his power; nobody could stop him.

So this is where the story gets a bit tricky. Over the years the story had somewhat of a myth, an old folk lore. What I was told, well what my grandparents told me was this. Another man came to face the thief who destroyed the peace in the world. They encountered one another and fought to the death. They ripped up the lands and destroyed more homes; my grandma says that's how the Mississippi was made; along with other beautiful landscapes. But they fought for 40 days and 40 nights, when finally the victory went to the new guy, the one trying to save the world.

I was told; the hero trapped the man, in the depths of a deep cave. One that was never ending, so he could travel the insides for all eternity, never to see the light again, but this is the part that always gets me, and the reason why I'm telling you this story; every time my grandparents finished telling me that story, My granddad would leave and my grandma would kiss my forehead, and smile down at me, saying "You were a truly magnificent saviour to the world" Now, is that just me? Or was she implying that… I was that hero 1000 years ago, 'cause to be honest with you, It sounds seriously farfetched! But never mind that, and welcome to my life!

So, I should probably tell you, my name is Yoh Asakura; I'm 15 years old and currently living and studying in Tokyo, Japan. My parent's rented a house for me to stay in whilst here, so I don't have to worry about jobs as such; but the greatest part about it is, I also live with my friends. You'll be introduced later.

"Yoh!" Heavy feet could be heard storming up the stairs, along with some clattering from a bedroom. Anna Kyoyoyama, also 15 years old; fiercely slammed the sliding door to Yoh's bedroom, folded her arms across her chest, and gave the boy an ice cold glare.

"Ha…hah… Morning, Anna.. You see I was, just stuck! That's it stuck, I got stu-"

"Stuck in the bed? Sleeping and not getting up?" Yoh was interrupted by the even more angry Anna. Her foot was patting off the floor and her arms folded tightly across her chest, who knew it was possible, but her glare had become even more icy and sharp.

Yoh nervously smiled, pulling his shirt over his head and resting them on his shoulders, He picked up his headphones and gently but precisely placed then on top of his head, resting the ear pads just behind his ears, then he smiled sweetly to Anna.

"See, already now. You shouldn't have worried; I always make it just on time"

Anna gave a deep sigh, and then shook her head. Every morning this happened, she just didn't have time anymore. With that, they all finally headed to school together. The girls of course, Anna and Pirika walked ahead, whilst Yoh and Horo hung back and chatted about crap.

When the beginning of the school semester had started, Yoh bumped into Horo and Pirika. They got to talking and soon hit it off, becoming really close friends. A week later Horo faced Yoh with a dilemma; they were kicked out from the hotel they had been staying in and only had the option to go back to Hokkaido. Yoh of course, leapt at the chance to offer his two new friends to stay with him and Anna. What was the worst that could happen! The Asakura family paid the rent, and it was an old Inn. He had _plenty_ of room.

Shouting could be heard down the street, a couple of feet away from Yoh and the gang. Intrigued by it, Horo and Yoh diverted away from the girls and made their way further down the street. They stopped at the bottom when they were both encountered, and brought down by a small running Chinese boy. All three crashed to the ground in a heap and cringed at the sudden pain that pulsed through them.

The Chinese boy leapt back up to his feet, seconds after hitting the ground and glared at the two, with a stern finger pointed at them. "Don't get in the way!"

Yoh smiled, and pushed himself up, he patted the dirt off from his jeans and took a hold of the Chinese boys finger and shook it gently "Hi, I'm Yoh, and this is my friend Horo Horo."

Horo leapt up onto his feet and glared at the smaller boy then pointed back at him "We weren't in your way! You ran into **us!"**

The smaller Chinese boy glared at the two, snatching his finger back from Yoh. "Just don't get in my way again" and with that, he bolted into a nearby alleyway.

Yoh stood for a minute, pondering the encounter they had just had. Then he turned to his angered friend. Horo was glaring into the alleyway shaking his fists.

"If I ever see that little punk again, I swear I'll teach him a lesson" He turned to Yoh and nodded "You in?"

Yoh smiled and scratched his chin a little "I think he was just lost or something… Maybe his mam gave him a curfew and he's gone past it…" He shrugged a little and turned to his confused friend. "What?"

"He's a kid?" Horo glanced back to the alleyway, contemplating the age of the small Chinese boy "I guess… he could have been like 12 or something… now that you mention it."

"Yeh, I really think he was running to see his parents" with that, Yoh shrugged and the two headed back towards the school. Today had really started off to a weird start.

A dark figure watched as the two made their way back up the street to their school. He grinned to himself and turned into the alley and walked away.

"Oh, do you think we'll get a new sub today? Yesterday Mr Takashi said that he wouldn't be in, because he had something else to do."

Yoh shrugged as they walked into the building that was school. They met up with Pirika and Anna before class had started and informed them of their strange encounter.

"So did you find out what was going on then?" Pirika looked to her brother slightly worried.

"Uhm… now that you mention it… that little kid ran into us, and we never found out what the chaos was about.." Laughing a little Horo patted Yoh on the back, and returned his gaze to meet Pirika and Anna's cold glares.

"So you almost missed first class because of nothing, practically?" Anna shot her glare at Yoh. With a nervous laugh and a scratch to the back of his head, he returned a sweet smile to Anna.

"Not nothing… We got a little side tracked cause of that kid, but if we hadn't of bumped into him, and it was something serious that all the shouting was about, then we might have been caught up in it all… so really, we were saved by him." Yoh's brow twitch nervously hoping Anna would take that as an excuse.

Horo raised a brow to his friend, confused even more "You think so?"

Anna took in a deep breath, rubbed her forehead and returned a softer look at Yoh "Fine, we don't have time for this, class is about to start"

Yoh smiled and patted Horo on the shoulder. "Yes Horo. I think so." Horo and Yoh walked behind Anna and Pirika to their classes. Horo still in deep thought about the incident, rubbing his chin trying to figure how Yoh had seen all that, unaware, that the elder was just trying to save them both from Anna's wrath.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. There will be more to come! And will definitely have Horo x Ren. So just stay tuned! I'm currently in the middle of doing exams as well, so it might take a while. But I really hope it works out how I've planned! So please RxR! ^-^ **


End file.
